


Ride or Die

by PaperPikachu



Category: The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, Clexa fanfic, Drabble, F/F, I made this before Elyza lex was a thing, Not Beta Read, Snippet, elyza lex - Freeform, the great clexa migration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPikachu/pseuds/PaperPikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot placing the 100 in The Walking Dead's story line in honor of Clexakru joining the Fear The Walking Dead fandom.<br/>Zombie killing fluff to heal my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about making a larger scale story for this, but wanted to post this for now.

It was far too quiet.

There is only the faint tremble of her breath scraping against her lings at her leaves her; heavy and labored, shaking with fear. Clarke's fingers were trembling, pressed up against the base of a tree as if she were trying to tether herself to the ground. Clarke looked up and across the way, Monty was pressed up against another tree, a few feet into the branches and making progress to climb higher. She knew she needed to climb too, if they wanted to survive she had to. 

Shaking away the fear, Clarke reached up and wrapped her fingers around the knotted tree trunk, pulling herself into the safety of it's leafy blanket. She fumbled for her silenced pistol and checked her ammo. She had only four bullets to last her and an iron rod with the tip sharpened to a point no more than three feet long. It was meant to keep her safe, but she preferred not to let Walkers get close enough for her to have to use it at all.

When she positioned herself in the branches, Clarke now had a birds eye view of the stable, rattling with walkers within. She and Monty weren't the only ones positioned in the trees, and she could see Jasper and Raven signaling that they were ready from their own perched positions. 

On the ground Octavia, Bellamy, Indra and Lexa were circling the stable now, Lincon and Anya were pressed up against the double doors, holding them shut – waiting for the cue to let them loose. Lexa and Bellamy stood no more than ten paces shy of the stable as the main bait. This was Bellamy's idea, and he insisted upon taking on the most difficult position. 

Lexa wouldn't let him go at it alone.

Indra and Octavia were further back, halfway between the trees and their leaders. They were painted with a thick coat of Walker, so as to remain unnoticed among the chaos that was waiting to unfold. That was Clarke's earlier job – painting her comrades with Walker guts. The smell was unbearable, and she was glad to not be in their position. Although she was fairly jealous of Octavia's machete.

“Everyone's in position?” Bellamy called as he raised his M10 towards the door. He got conformation from them all. Vocally from the trees and a silent nod from the ground forces around him. “Open the doors.”

Lincon and Anya pulled at the battered wooden doors and opened the Stable, The long iron rods they have been given going straight to work through the soft skulls of the decomposing walkers. This tactic didn't work long however, and the sheer number of walkers inside began to over run the initial take out.

Before long everyone was involved in the slaughter. Octavia and Indra with their Machete's, Bellamy and the forest group with their guns, Lexa with her sword. But when Clarke ran out of ammo, and the battle was far from over, she had no choice but to climb down and join in with the others on the ground.

She dropped with a light thud that resonated through her ankles and knees, groaning softly as she pulled herself upright. Monty had heard this, calling her her in a harsh whisper, “Clarke, what are you doing?” He took his eyes off her briefly, and emptied a bullet into a walker. 

Clarke waved her gun around, “Out of bullets.” she stated blankly before ignoring the boys pleas and chasing after a stray walker that was wandering towards Jasper and Raven. 

She slammed into the walker with her rod in tow, the two of them tumbling onto the ground. She could hear its waning scream as it chomped at her hair. With her weight now to her advantage, Clarke pulled herself upright and yanked her hunting knife and grasp it in both her hands before driving it down into the walker's skull, leaving it motionless beneath her.

“Clarke, Behind you!” Clarke whipped around, seeing two more walkers headed towards her. Jasper shot one down, blowing its knee clear off , and Raven managed to finish it with a well placed head shot. 

Clarke readied herself for the other, her hunting knife in her hands pointed towards its next enemy, but she didn't have to fight this one either. A long silver blade swiped through the Walkers neck, sending it tumbling to the ground, revealing Lexa to have come to her aid. “Are you alright, Clarke?” 

Clarke shook her head, “I'm fine.” she watched as Lexa nodded once and then averted her gaze to the walker at her feet. She watched as Lexa searched the body, tossing aside a wallet, money, and keys without herniation. She found a Swiss Army knife and checked each of the tools before stashing it away in one of her pockets, and then she found a gun. She pulled the pistol from the walker and looked it over before extending her arm out to Clarke and shaking her wrist. It had a full clip.

Lexa nodded and started back towards the fighting, but Clarke caught her wrist and she found herself being tugged back into the trees. Clarke rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Which was broken when a pine cone was dropped on Clarke's head. The two quickly looked up to Raven, who waved her gun around dramatically. “Not the time, Heart Eyes.”

Clarke grumbled, “Motherfucker.” 

“You know it.” Raven chimed back with a smug grin and a thumbs up, her eyes and gun now faced back towards the last remaining walkers. That was soon followed with Bellamy giving the all clear. The three gunners in the trees all came back to the ground and they joined up with the others again. 

“I can't believe that actually worked.” Jasper said as he pulled his goggles from his eyes. 

“No thanks to you.” Monty jabbed playfully.

Raven was smiling smugly as she peered at the Jeep resting inside the stable. “You guys are so lucky to have me,” she announced before jogging off towards the vehicle. 

Soon it was just Clarke and Lexa, silent among the trees. The brunette had recently started tying her hair back with her own braids after Clarke begun to worry if Lexa could even see the walkers she attacked from behind it all, and Clarke couldn't help but run her fingers through it as she pulled Lexa into another kiss.

“I'm glad you're okay, Heart Eyes” She breathed teasingly as she changed the position of the kiss, their noses scraping against each other. 

Lexa pulled away, just enough to see Clarke's face when she answered, “Please, Clarke. I was born for this.”

Clarke rolled her eyes teasingly, backing away from Lexa just enough to lace their fingers together. "Come on, Drama Queen. Let's go check out our new ride."


End file.
